


七年而後知

by CaribouX



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribouX/pseuds/CaribouX
Summary: 黑澤感到顛撲不破的日常像密不透風的牆，阻斷了他前進的可能。似乎需要一場突如其來的災難將眼前的一切都顛覆，自己才有勇氣說愛他。想起太宰治寫，越是膽怯、神經質的人，越是渴盼暴風雨降臨得更猛烈。那麼怯懦又卑劣的黑澤優一希望世界為他掀起暴風雨般的大災難。來吧，讓東京毀滅，讓日本沈沒，讓末日降臨摧毀全世界，為他換取一個開口的機會吧。讓他不用顧忌自己的冒進是否會讓兩人形同陌路，讓他不用顧忌自己的心意是否會招致對方的抵觸甚至惡心，讓他剖開心腹坦白這一切，讓安達被他的情感吞沒，沒有逃避的餘地。反正一切都將不復存在，讓他告白，然後覆滅。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 113





	1. 春夏

**Author's Note:**

> 得知電視劇把暗戀時長改成了七年，驚異之余也感受到黑澤感情的沈重和複雜。成年人是很難把愛意深藏心底七年而不變質的，我很想知道黑澤心裡的安達。應該沒人想看這麼漫長的單箭頭吧（笑），但我還是想寫寫黑澤，自娛自樂一下，私設有。暗戀太沈重了，結尾還是讓他們幸福生活吧。

當黑澤第一次作為正式員工走進公司的大樓時，春日的陽光像一條長著絨毛的尾巴拂過他的後頸。

黑澤不由得縮了縮脖子。雖然在鏡面玻璃前反復確認過，無論是髮型還是西服都得體得無可挑剔，但襯衫硬挺的領口還是使黑澤感到拘謹和不適。畢業、求職，戀愛、分手又戀愛，這種無處安放的不適感如影隨形，似乎會一直伴隨他到生命的盡頭。

啊，一不注意又消沈起來了。黑澤在心裡自言自語。迅速地調整心態，擺出演練無數次的微笑，繼續向前走去。

來得太早，一樓大廳里安靜得令人窒息——也沒有，有人縮在角落里窸窸窣窣地打著電話。不合時宜的好奇心驅使他倒退了兩步，繞過阻擋視線的盆栽，投去探究的一瞥。頂著微亂的頭髮，看起來非常年輕的男子捧著手機用氣音和對面爭論著什麼，神情焦躁中夾雜著無奈，卻沒有咄咄逼人的氣勢。

「我今天第一天入職啊，怎麼有空陪你喝酒嘛！喂，喂？你太醉了我聽不懂你在說什麼，你多喝點水先睡覺啦！過什麼生日啊，我哪次好好過生日了……喂喂，柘植？」

回過神來的時候，兩人的距離已經近到黑澤能夠聽清對方的聲音了。黑澤暗叫不好，還好眼尖發現對方脖子上的工牌印著熟悉的logo。

等對方手忙腳亂地掛了電話，黑澤才向他搭話：「請問你是來入職Toyokawa的嗎？」伸手指了指他的工牌，試圖讓對方覺得自己是在二十米開外就看到了這個小logo才一步步走上前來的。

對方在緊張中似乎也沒意識到不妥，猛地向他鞠了個躬：「是、是的！您好，初次見面，我叫安達清。請多指教！」

用力過猛，本就微翹的頭髮更亂了，黑澤險些笑出聲來。

「不不，我也是第一天來入職，能看到同期生真是太好了。你好，我叫黑澤優一。」

「啊，不好意思，您看起來很穩重，不由得把您當成前輩了。」

「不用說敬語啦，我們是同級。一起上樓嗎？」

對方忙不迭地點頭，收起手機走到他身邊。

「啊對了，你的頭髮上……」黑澤到底還是忍不住出聲提醒。

安達連忙捂住頭。原本黑澤只是想讓他理一理頭髮，誰知對方真的從頭髮上捋出一顆米粒，又是一陣忙不迭的道謝。

「沒事沒事。我們走吧。」但是頭髮還是亂糟糟啊，黑澤忍不住在心裡想。還挺可愛的。明明是同級，這個男生看起來卻像大學二、三年級的學生，青澀的同時帶著令人驚異的安心感，讓他彷彿又回到學生時代。不怕犯錯、無所顧忌的學生時代。已經逝去的學生時代。

走進電梯，安達自覺地佔據了後方角落，刻意地與他保持著距離。黑澤有些無奈，無論怎麼練習人畜無害的陽光笑容，自己總是很難得到同齡男性的接納，初次見面的人甚至會表現出若有似無的敵意。眼前的這個人似乎也是如此。他原本想要提醒安達，頭髮還翹著，領帶有點歪，襯衫領口也沒翻好，但還是放棄了，想必只會引起對方的反感吧。

電梯平穩上行，一如他二十餘年來平淡無波的生活。進入文具公司當銷售似乎是個自然而然的決定，身邊的朋友對此也都有著一致的解讀：「這份工作很適合你嘛，帥哥當銷售聽起來就前途無量，文具市場的話，女性顧客也會很多吧？你們公司真是撿到寶了啊！」朋友們推杯換盞之間的喧鬧還縈繞耳邊，只是黑澤並不確定自己是不是這麼想的。無論怎麼努力，相處了四年的朋友都仍然把「長得好看」當作他最大的，或許是唯一的優點。自己是妥協了、默認了，才進入這家公司的嗎？別人在選擇自己人生的下一步時又是怎麼想的呢，也如自己這般隨波逐流茫然無措嗎？呆在身後角落里的這個年輕男人，是怎樣的呢？

十層的垂直距離不允許他的思緒飄得太遠，門打開了，未知的世界向他，或者是他們，步步逼近。

公司的迎新出人意料的熱情，自己的身邊聚集了一堆年輕女性。有前輩大呼小叫著「五年了，我進公司五年了，終於招了個帥哥進來！謝謝你，Toyokawa！」也有同齡女生竊竊私語著，與他對上目光便羞澀地移開。一切似乎都與大學時的社團活動沒有太大變化，但這氛圍還是令黑澤感到不安。畢竟是工作，他一時分不清這些前輩是在他身上寄託了太多希望，還是盼望他做一個笑容空洞的吉祥物。

在眾人的簇擁中，他不由自主地用目光找尋安達的身影，可他已經被另一個組的前輩帶去工位了。發現兩人不在同一個組里，黑澤不由得有些失望。如果那個始終慌亂的小小身影能一直在他的身邊，他似乎就能直面自己內心的不安與焦躁了。  
居然這麼想，也太自私了吧。黑澤在心裡對自己嗤之以鼻，然後又打起精神應付面前的人群。  
\----  
黑澤也是過了一陣才意識到，自己入社時引起的反響堪稱社內前所未有的轟動。迎新聚會足足辦了十五次，眾人才放棄以「迎新」為藉口邀約他。工作生活總算平靜下來，感到松了一口氣的同時，他又不由得懷疑，是不是眾人因為他業績不佳，才喪失了繼續邀請他的興趣。

自己再也沒有在公司大廳偶遇過安達。偶然從同事口中得知，他的公寓很遠，要步行很長一段距離再換兩趟擁擠電車才到，每天都是踩著點急匆匆地衝進公司。黑澤住得很近，又是晨型人，向來是最早到的幾個人之一。早到了也只是盯著屏幕發愣，直到公司里逐漸熱鬧起來，才有了一天真正開始的實感。

或許是直到看到那個身影跌跌撞撞地衝進工位才有這樣的實感。但黑澤不願往這個方向考慮。難道是看到有人比自己更笨拙、更慌亂，才能感到安心嗎？  
黑澤討厭這樣卑劣的自己。但那顆永遠頂著亂發的腦袋，總是霸佔著自己的余光。

黑澤頭一次切身體會到夏天對社畜來說是何等折磨。往年的自己已經進入了暑假，穿著清涼的T恤短褲，和朋友一起衝浪、聚會，或者躺在家裡吹著空調無所事事。這樣悠閒的夏日已經一去不返，只有外出跑業務時的毒辣陽光和新聞裡的高溫預警提醒著自己確實身在夏日。黑澤倒不討厭陽光，只是汗水將襯衫打濕的黏膩觸感令他窒息，偏偏每天都得穿著全套的西裝跑東跑西。

夏日獨有的焦躁令黑澤犯了個不大不小的差錯。趕去對方公司道歉，深深鞠躬，不敢抬頭看對方的眼睛。明明室內冷氣很足，黑澤卻還是感受到冷汗將襯衫黏在身上。熟悉的不適和窒息感，黑澤終於意識到不單是夏天令他難受。對方的指責，上司的失望，同事的竊竊私語，都隨著打濕的襯衫緊緊地附著在他身上，一層層疊加至他無法承受，終於連心臟都無力跳動。作繭自縛。

終於回到公司的時候，黑澤連走進電梯的力氣都耗盡了。電梯門緩緩打開，像野獸張開巨口等待他乖乖進入，然而裡面走出的，卻是安達。

兩人都一愣，疲憊讓黑澤甚至忘了先打招呼。還是安達先開口：「黑澤，你跑業務回來嗎？」黑澤扯出一個苦笑，點點頭。

似乎是察覺到他狀態不佳，向來對他避之不及的安達躊躇一陣竟然開口邀約：「我正要幫前輩買下午茶，你要不要一起來點咖啡？」

黑澤頭一次見到把社交中的猶豫都寫在臉上的人，心情舒緩不少，又衝他點了點頭，笑容重新游刃有餘起來。

安達舒了口氣（太明顯了，怎麼會都寫在臉上呢？），到他身邊和他並排走著。

黑澤需要打起精神，點了杯2shots一飲而盡，回頭看見捧著咖啡杯的安達一臉詫異地看著他。「怎麼了？」黑澤問道。

「沒什麼，只是覺得黑澤連喝咖啡看起來都這麼成熟。」安達搖搖頭，低頭看向自己的杯子，「我就只能喝拿鐵啊瑪奇朵之類的，摩卡都嫌苦了……」

「說什麼呢，喝咖啡都能想到這些！」黑澤失笑，「只是有點累才想這麼喝啦。」

只是太累了而已，不然無法解釋幾乎要破口而出的那一聲「好可愛啊」。可是真的，好可愛啊。甚至比小貓看起來更人畜無害，兔子嗎？或者是嚙齒類，松鼠或者倉鼠？圓圓的臉頰無辜的圓眼睛，似乎只要大聲說話就會被嚇走。倉鼠吧，好像啊。

疲憊的大腦感受到咖啡因的刺激，思維開始暴走，只是眼下沒有需要思考的事情，只能圍繞著眼前的男人瘋狂想象，不找到一個合適的比喻不罷休。

安達悻悻地撓撓頭，「濃縮咖啡什麼的，我可能還要過個七八年才敢喝吧……」

「七八年也太久了吧！到時候說不定你已經變成獨當一面的主管啦，還要多多關照我哦。」我在說什麼啊，這種社交辭令也太令人作嘔了。

「什麼啊，黑澤才是，一定已經成為公司的王牌了……啊蛋糕做好啦，我們一起取蛋糕然後回去吧。」

「我不可能啦，今天也是犯了錯出去道歉的，回去還要被前輩罵吧……啊啊，不想回去。」看著安達顛顛地小跑向櫃台，黑澤忍不住對著他的背影說出了一點心聲。

「不會的。前輩經常在我面前誇黑澤哦，說你心思很縝密，考慮事情是新職員里最周全的。」安達一邊清點數目一邊頭也不抬地說。

「大家都對你寄予厚望……啊不過不用太有壓力啦，黑澤的話一定可以的。」黑澤從他手中接過兩個袋子，安達順著他的手臂看向他的眼睛，還在喋喋不休地說著。烏黑的瞳仁里有細碎的光芒一閃而過。

啊啊，果然還是非常可愛，想當成寵物或者孩子養起來。思維仍在暴走，甚至不知道自己都說了什麼，只看見面前的人低低地笑起來。看來是沒說錯什麼。

「嘛，不過我沒什麼立場鼓勵黑澤就是啦。比起你來我實在是太笨了。」

「沒有的事。安達很體貼，很溫柔，大家也都很喜歡你哦。」大家怎麼想，我也不太清楚就是了。

真真假假的客套、安慰與鼓勵，日語特有的令人煩躁的曖昧與疏離感。就算在回程的路上聊得很開心，黑澤也不確定自己說的話是否真的能拉近二人的距離。黑澤知道安達善良的天性會指引他到每一個落寞的人身邊，讓他像鼓勵自己一樣安慰每一個受挫的靈魂。如果不是在我消沈的時候，你還會這樣自然地走在我身邊嗎？某種說不清道不明的思緒，已經在陰影里暗自滋生、膨脹了。黑澤說不清這是否是危險的訊號，但至少讓他有勇氣面對即將到來的狂風驟雨般的責罵。


	2. 秋冬

初秋的陽光像是微黃發脆的舊書頁，氣候罕見的乾爽宜人。只是黑澤已經喪失了感受季節變換的餘裕，業績毫無起色，同事的流言蜚語總是飄進耳朵，令他焦躁萬分。只有安達向他投來的是不摻雜任何質疑或嘲笑的友善目光，但也僅限於目光交匯的兩三秒鐘，然後兩人便擦肩而過，走向不同的工位。再無交集。

才畢業半年，已經有同學急不可耐地搞起了同窗會。本以為會是個排解愁緒的契機，誰知穿上了像模像樣西服的大家仍把他當作學生時代那個耀眼的風雲人物。居酒屋裡大家輪番抱怨著工作和上司，輪到他的時候，尚未開口就被朋友打斷：「唉，我們要是都像黑澤一樣就好了。我要是客戶，看到黑澤的臉就簽他二十單！」贊同聲此起彼伏，吵吵鬧鬧地起哄讓他再喝一杯酒。黑澤苦笑著搖搖頭，也只有喝。

就這般耗到二次會結束，心中的不快不減反增，回家的路上還是拐進便利店又買了幾聽啤酒。明明大家都已經完成了學生到社會人的心態改變，為什麼卻默認他還是一如既往呢？自己的朋友並不少，但總覺得自己在他們心中，只是一個會微笑、會點頭、會附和的人偶。酒精、酒精，自己本不屑一顧的東西，彷彿已經成為情緒的唯一出口。這種情緒是寂寞嗎？黑澤自己也無法分辨。

那安達呢，安達會有這種情緒嗎？他和朋友一定可以推心置腹到天亮吧，再多的苦水也可以一道而盡，然後倒頭大睡到天明，又是新的一天。只是他看起來還是個不勝酒力的無辜小孩，大概喝不了幾杯就趴倒在桌上，聽著朋友長篇大論卻無法回應了吧。他喝酒會臉紅嗎？跌跌撞撞地回到家，會顧不上脫衣洗漱就栽倒在床上嗎？

最後一聽啤酒也見底，黑澤壓扁瓶子扔進公園的垃圾箱。搖了搖頭，試圖讓涼風吹醒自己。這位同期佔據了他太多思緒了，明明有五百件需要思考的事，那張純良的臉卻在他酒過三巡頭昏腦熱的時候悄然浮現，而且竟然該死地僅靠想象就能帶給他一絲安慰。

黑澤自知自己對同性沒有特殊的偏好，所以這只是同期生之間的惺惺相惜。算了，是否「相惜」還存疑，可能只是自己單方面的認同和欣賞。僅此而已，這份感情不會再進一步，不會干擾他的生活，不會導致二人決裂，變成覆水難收的災難。所以，暫時保有它，也不是什麼問題吧。

回去吧，天氣已經轉涼了。黑澤從公園鞦韆上站起身來，伸展了一下已經僵硬的雙腿。走時不忘抬頭看了看月亮，你已經在這片月光下酣然入睡了嗎？

今夜喝得有些多了，多到黑澤意識不到，所謂的認同和欣賞，是不會讓他不由自主地想象一個人酒後是否會臉紅的。

工作後雖然常有應酬，但黑澤還是頭一次自發地把自己灌到這個程度。雖然年輕的身體代謝起酒精來毫不費力，但宿醉還是讓他頭暈胃痛了一陣。真不像樣啊，黑澤早晨到達公司的第一件事，就是在日程本上記了一句「禁酒一周」。

剛放下筆，同組的桐山前輩就拍了拍他的肩，「黑澤，今晚有個很重要的酒會，關係到我們整個組的業務，你會來的，對吧？」

黑澤一愣，心虛一般合上日程本，「今晚嗎？好，好的。」

前輩滿意地又在他肩頭輕叩兩下，「我就知道。不過也沒有不來的選項啦，課長可是親自點名要你參加呢，對你寄予厚望哦。」

「是嗎……我會好好表現的。」黑澤尷尬地點頭，不遺餘力地扮演著謙遜的新社員角色。轉頭連忙將剛寫的字划去了，所謂身不由己，就是這種感受吧。

到了晚上，黑澤才發現這個「重要酒會」比自己想象中要尷尬得多。不知為什麼，明明是與客戶的酒會，卻派了營業一課和二課一同前來。新職員之間關係還算融洽，兩課的前輩之間就多少有些劍拔弩張，雙方都喝紅了眼，就差直接上手爭搶客戶了。

桐山前輩雖然沒有明說，但早已過了千杯不醉的巔峰年紀，黑澤身為後輩自然也不能看著前輩衝鋒陷陣，只得硬著頭皮端起酒杯為他擋酒。

「看，這是我們二課的新社員，未來的……頂梁柱！」前輩已經醉到舌頭有點打結，大力地拍著黑澤的後背。

經過上次的宿醉，黑澤已經聞到酒味就有點反胃，被他這麼不知輕重地一拍，差點將酒全數吐出。平穩了一下呼吸，還是咽下，然後扯出一個熟練的笑容，「前輩言重了，我的業績還很糟糕，還要向在座的各位多學習。」

經前輩這麼一誇耀，全桌的目光都投向了他，不懷好意的同事也好，一臉好奇的客戶也好，紛紛對他舉起了酒杯。反射著燈光的酒杯光芒四射地碰撞，虛偽的言辭在虛空中交錯，黑澤突然覺得一切都是噪音，砸在耳膜上又四散開去。自己坐在這喧鬧酒席，卻又如同被推在懸崖邊緣，虛假的稱贊和笑臉將他捧上雲端，等著他狠狠墜落。

黑澤一杯一杯地喝，心中的空洞卻一點點地擴大。視線滑向最角落，房間里還坐著幾乎被眾人遺忘的安達。這裡的每個人都像自己一樣堆著醜陋的笑臉，只有他格格不入地縮在一邊，低著頭像在觀察酒杯里液體的震動。有人要他喝酒的時候，他就恭恭敬敬地捧起杯子小啜一口，向對方投去近似乞求的無辜眼神。等對方掃興離開，他就連忙放下杯子，像是要與這場鬧劇劃清界限一般，默默地重新融入陰影。

酒順著喉管一路燒進胃里，泛起一陣惡心，但黑澤還是忍不住地分心：安達該不會是被他們組排擠了吧，帶他的那個前輩總是使喚他做雜事還不給他好臉色看，帶他來這裡卻讓他受冷落。不過這樣也好，就算二人沒有任何交流，安達只要「存在」，就能將他從體內的虛空中拖拽出來，就能讓他不至於在觥籌交錯之間迷失了自我。就算安達從未將目光投向他，只要他「在」那裡，就好了。就算……只要……

被灌到最後，黑澤甚至不知道酒會是怎麼結束的，也不知道自己的一番拼命有沒有拉動本組的業績。強忍著嘔吐的慾望走到路上，他勉強回憶起眾人散去時前輩略帶慍色的神情，看來多半是沒戲。

到底是為什麼啊？黑澤突然很想向月亮發問。自己已經這麼努力了，努力地微笑，努力地道歉，努力地灌酒，努力地讀完了所有的資料、跑遍了每一個客戶，為什麼，為什麼一點進展都沒有？偏偏還要承擔著上司在外人面前虛假的誇贊，還要應付同學「你一定做什麼都很輕鬆」的調侃，明明你們都在內心嘲笑我只是靠臉吃飯的花瓶吧？為什麼自己偏偏是個失敗者？為什麼所有人都知道他是個失敗者，卻還要這樣表裡不一地嘲弄他呢？

黑澤知道自己已經變成東京街頭常見的酒鬼了。幾年前意氣風發的他在路上看到穿著西裝的醉鬼只會敬而遠之，甚至在心裡嗤笑他們布滿褶皺的西服，以及把領帶拉到頭頂的可笑舉動，而如今自己才進入社會區區半年，就已經走上這條路了。痛感自己年少無知的同時，又覺得可悲，幾乎想要蹲在路邊大哭一場。

黑澤突然意識到有人扶住了搖搖欲墜的自己。啊，自己已經失態到打擾路人了嗎？黑澤勉強清醒過來，想要道歉，轉身卻發現伸手拖住自己的是安達。是安達啊，安達還在這裡啊。太好了，原來安達還在啊。

「黑澤，你不要緊嗎？」我一定瀰漫著酒臭味吧，根本不好意思開口和他說話啊。

「不要勉強，我發現你好像很不舒服的樣子，跑去便利店買了水和解酒藥……我們到那邊坐一會兒吧，你這樣回去我不放心的。」安達語氣輕柔，明明他才是看起來要年輕好幾歲，語氣卻像在哄小孩子。

黑澤吸了口氣，想說些感謝或是逞強的話語，安達卻示意他不要講話，攙扶著他到路邊公園的長椅上坐下。

飽經摧殘的喉嚨在拒絕一切液體，但黑澤還是接過安達手中的解酒藥和水胡亂喝下。喉嚨和胃還在燒著，但至少口腔感受到了一些甘甜。「謝謝你。」黑澤啞著聲音道謝。這是他今晚第一次和安達說話，不，或許是好幾周來第一次和安達說話。恰好是他未經掩飾的心聲。

安達搖搖頭，「沒事。你要不要躺一會兒？會舒服很多哦。我很不能喝酒，喝多了都是這麼躺在路邊的。」他害羞似的笑了笑，又補充說，「不用介意啦，有我陪你的話，路人也不會覺得奇怪的。來吧。」

多動聽啊。有我陪你，有我陪你。黑澤暈乎乎地被安達拖著脊背躺下了。公園的石凳多少有些硌人，但仰頭正好看到安達柔和的表情，似乎一切的觸感也都柔軟了起來。

「我也太遜了吧……」黑澤喃喃。雖然沒有刻意在安達面前表現自己這種幼稚念頭，但多少希望自己能作為一個還算不錯的同事得體地、自然地呆在他身邊。

「怎麼會！」安達說，「我一直覺得黑澤比我成熟得多。我在陌生人面前連自我介紹都做不好，黑澤卻能自如地應對所有公開場合。我到現在連工作中的術語都會時不時弄混，但黑澤已經把項目近幾年的報告都倒背如流了吧？我之前說大家都誇你也是啦，我到現在從來沒被前輩誇獎過耶……」

「所以我一直覺得黑澤太完美、太耀眼了。光是存在就讓我覺得絕望啦。看到黑澤也有脆弱的一面，覺得親近了不少，似乎我也能向黑澤的方向努力了。」

真的嗎，安達。脆弱也可以嗎，狼狽也可以嗎。黑澤試圖回應，但是躺下之後酒精似乎逆流至大腦，眼前的世界都開始不疾不徐地旋轉。安達的臉龐和月亮在旋轉中幾度交錯重合，在視網膜上留下一個明亮的印記。

安達還在自顧自地說著，「啊當然不是說希望黑澤脆弱啦。我是想說，黑澤的痛苦我多少能理解。那些前輩，是不是已經忘了自己剛工作時的手忙腳亂啊？看黑澤表現得成熟，就把你當三個人用，是不是在嫉妒你嘛！」說到激動處又孩子氣起來，手握成拳頭一下下地敲打著大腿。

「謝謝，謝謝你安達。」思維越來越混亂了，黑澤也不知道自己有沒有好好說出口。但我有好好聽，安達，黑澤想。這可能是今晚第一次有話語真正地進入耳朵，像輕盈的羽毛一般落進心裡。難以道明的情緒突然衝上鼻腔，眼睛里都泛起水霧。

為什麼我們明明相識不久，甚至交談甚少，你卻能像最瞭解我的人一樣，輕易地說出這些話呢。既然你都能說出這些話，為什麼你的目光不能在我身上多停留一陣，而不是在我狼狽不堪最難以見人的時候，才出現在我身邊呢？

自夏天就在心裡發酵的陌生情感好像已經找到了突破口，在胸腔里瘋狂跳動著想要鑽出來。不可以，黑澤，不可以。思維的混亂可以歸咎酒精，翻湧而上的血液可以歸咎酒精，但心裡的悸動，或許不能歸咎酒精吧。

黑澤談過幾段戀愛，但從未真正喜歡上一個人，更多的時候只是順著形勢、就著那股氛圍，自然地做出行動。他的經驗和直覺都告訴他，現在正是那個形勢、那種氛圍，只差他坐起身來，攬過對方的臉龐印下一個吻。可是坐在他身邊對著他溫柔低語的，不是女孩子啊。他看向自己的眼神，是不夾雜任何欲念的純淨眼神，純淨而疏離的、只屬於同事的眼神。

上周才剛定性的認同和欣賞已經站不住腳了，黑澤只能用手臂蓋住了眼睛，擋住了自己或許即將失去克制的視線，也擋住了眼眶深處翻湧的一些什麼。

黑澤優一，你完蛋了黑澤優一。黑澤在心裡給自己宣判。


	3. 反復

黑澤醒來只覺得荒唐。就算有酒精作祟，昨晚的心悸體驗也過於匪夷所思了。酒會上發生了什麼，自己是如何回到家的等等已經忘記了，只有在那張公園長椅上度過的每一秒都鮮明地刻印在大腦皮層深處，清晰得像要覆寫掉過往一日、一周、一月甚至一整年的記憶。月光下的安達，溫柔的、活潑的、真誠的，在他腦海中翻來覆去地轉。雖然這個比喻過於俗套了，但在自己最不堪的時候從天而降的，難道不是神秘力量派來的天使嗎。

事實上，那件事之後的第三天、第五天，黑澤每天醒來的第一個念頭都是，荒唐。有生以來從未有任何一件事，需要自己花這麼久來消化。自己在醉到不省人事時尚且窘迫，想必安達在目送自己離開的那一秒，就已經害羞且後悔到想改寫過去了吧。居然要哄一個故作成熟的大男人，安達是會覺得尷尬，還是會在心裡恥笑這樣的自己呢。

黑澤不知道他的猜想中了多少，但兩人再次在電梯里碰面時，安達投來的只是關切的目光。「黑澤，你的身體好些了嗎？」

他的反應太過自然，完全是同事間的日常問候，對比下反而是無法釋懷的自己顯得十分可笑。「嗯，好多了。謝謝你那天給我買水和藥，救了我一命。」一直覺得安達才是更拘謹的那一個，結果卻是自己喉頭發乾，耳垂微微發燙，拎著包的手都顫抖。電梯並不狹小，但黑澤本能地想拉開距離，怕多走近一步，不可告人的心思就會暴露在他眼前。

「太好了。聽說你是連續好幾天喝多了酒，我直到回家都很擔心，想著如果送你到家就好了。」安達「呼」地舒了一口氣（依然全表現在臉上啊），「黑澤果然身體素質很好呢，要是我的話，要有兩天起不來床了吧。」

黑澤含含糊糊地應答了幾句，不敢再看他表情。原來你毫不在意啊，黑澤在心裡想。或許這就是安達的溫柔，黑澤發現除此之外自己對安達毫無瞭解：不知道他怎麼想自己，不知道他會對那件事作何反應，不知道他怎麼判斷二人的關係。不過，如果那天是別人搖搖欲墜，安達也會義無反顧地衝上去扶住他，陪他躺下，把體貼的話語一句句地送入那人心裡吧。

只是恰巧那人是自己而已。安達給予他的理解，或許還有同情，都是因為兩人恰好是同期的同事，而不是因為你黑澤優一。黑澤擅于思考，也擅於把握現狀，儘管這種長處此時只會將自己逼入絕境。

冬天悄然而至，年終考核壓得黑澤喘不過氣。習慣了學生時毫不費力就取得傲人的成績，工作後可憐的業績被畫成柱狀圖，直觀的橫向對比看起來比數字排名更觸目驚心。好絕望，如果安達能再笑著對他說沒關係就好了。

辦公室的氛圍也沈重，黑澤心不在焉地看著報表，當余光瞄到安達起身離開，也連忙抓起外套和包衝了出去。電梯正好在眼前合上，把門內安達的身影擠壓成西裝上的一條褶皺。抬頭看了看另一台電梯的所在樓層，看來從樓梯一路跑下去要快得多。

還好沒有比電梯慢太多，黑澤跑出大廳的時候正看到安達的背影定在路邊，抬頭張望著什麼。平復一下跑步帶來的微喘，黑澤穩步跟上，「安達，怎麼啦？」

安達一臉驚喜地把雙手捧到他面前：「啊，黑澤啊。看，下雪了！是雪！」

黑澤倒是沒看出他手中有什麼東西，但確實有細小的冰晶飄落在眼前人烏黑的發絲上，剛想伸手為他拂去，就融化得了無痕跡。像是無聲的警示：別出手，黑澤，不要輕舉妄動。

「看見了看見了，今年冬天的初雪呢。」笑意從眼角蔓延開去。這座城市裡還有多少成年男子見到雪會像安達一樣露出如此純真的笑臉呢，就算真的有，想必他們也沒有這個人可愛。這個人怕不是還相信著什麼初雪的魔法之類的東西。黑澤不確定到底有沒有這種傳說，只是覺得這種虛幻美好的故事和眼前的人很搭。

「雪下起來就離聖誕和新年不遠了。Merry Christmas！」說起節日來也是孩子一般興高采烈，讓黑澤心生憐惜。

「這麼期待聖誕，是有什麼計劃嗎？」雖然心裡知道不妥，但黑澤還是忍不住問了。

「嘛，我這種人又交不到女朋友，自然是和朋友一起過了。朋友好像遇到創作瓶頸，死纏爛打地要我聖誕和他去采風呢……」安達聲音低成一陣嘟囔，也不知是在為單身煩惱還是對朋友感到無奈。

「我可以和你一起。」不好。「我可以找你嗎？」不好。「要不要和我一起？」不好。  
「如果可以的話，要不要抽個時間一起吃飯，當作那一晚的答謝？」似乎還可以。黑澤飛速地在腦中斟酌著措辭，終於準備開口的時候，卻看到雪的顆粒肉眼可見地大了起來。剛才無聲的警告又平添了一分重量：不要輕舉妄動，黑澤，會後悔的。

「啊，雪下大了，你有帶傘嗎？」黑澤一時理不清是什麼阻礙著自己，但還是出於穩妥換了話題。

「好不容易下一次雪，打傘也太浪費了吧。車站很近的，我走快點就可以啦。」安達衝他孩子氣地揮揮手，臉頰已經凍得泛起了一絲紅色。走出兩步又回過頭來，「今年沒剩多久了，黑澤辛苦了。明年一定也一切順利！拜拜！」

辛苦了，你也是，謝謝你，要一切順利啊。最後還是什麼都沒說出口，黑澤站在原地看著安達的身影一點點被雪擦去，心裡努力復盤著剛才幾乎脫繮的思緒和理智的急剎車。伸手撣了撣肩頭，本該落下大量雪花的地方只留有一點水痕。像他一樣走掉了啊，黑澤想。

結果到底沒能在聖誕或是新年見到安達。兩人連聯繫方式都沒有互換，想故作不經意地發條新年問侯都不可能。黑澤也慶幸自己當時沒有邀請安達，如果安達不忍拒絕、勉強前來赴約的話，在本該親朋好友甚至戀人相聚的時間二人獨處，場面只會更加尷尬。而且如果自己又受到氛圍的蠱惑，有什麼出格的言行，就真的難以輓回了。

新年夜，黑澤拒絕了朋友的所有邀約，留在家裡像老古董一樣做著年終總結。 把一年的喜怒得失都一一列在紙上，終於有了一年結束的實感。初入社會的一年，一切都與想象中截然不同。在理想與現實之間的罅隙中苦苦掙扎的自己，可能不自覺地把安達作為苦海中的浮木了：大家都跟上了變化，只有他不進反退，還幻想著大家都回到單純坦率的年紀，幻想大家來接納自己。而安達恰如其分地滿足了他的這一幻想，甚至贊同他、鼓勵他保有這份幻想。可安達也只是暫時年輕、暫時天真而已，也許下一年就會飛速成長，然後轉過頭來看著他，疑惑他怎麼還在原地。

和「愛」不同，「喜歡」在日語里甚至不是一個動詞。似乎只要動了念頭就可以輕輕鬆松地說出口，不需要採取任何行動、不需要承擔任何責任和後果。可是成年人的生活不該如此，成年人的任何決定都只能由自己承受。如果他真的說了「喜歡」，無非是想逃脫內心的痛苦，以此向安達進一步索取罷了，希望他繼續安慰自己、希望他能作為一個美好幻象留在自己的生活里。這和朋友們希望自己不斷微笑、不斷點頭附和又有什麼區別呢？不僅自私，而且懦弱。黑澤厭惡這樣不堪的自己。

說到底只是個人情緒罷了。情緒都是暫時的，只需要一些別的刺激就會消散。無論是「幻想」抑或「喜歡」，都不該強加給安達。這是這一年的末尾，黑澤做的最後一個決定。

新年鐘聲敲響的時候，黑澤已經準備入睡了。新年的第一個念頭，留給雪中神采飛揚的安達。雪花般純潔柔軟的安達，越是熾熱就越是難以輓留的安達。安達清，連名字都像雪一樣乾淨。

如果初夢也是你就好了。就算現實中要保持距離，在夢中總可以離你更近一些吧。晚安，新年快樂。

\----   
冬去春來，公司在櫻花盛開的季節迎來了新的社員。進入銷售行業的大多是外向到有些吵鬧的年輕人，迎新會上就慫恿著眾人在新流行的社交軟件上建群。老社員都露出不情願的表情，工作聯絡有郵件就夠，有了社交軟件就像裝了電子項圈，必須隨叫隨到了。黑澤本也興致缺缺，但又想到自己已經錯過了無數次和安達交換聯絡方式的機會，立刻裝作感興趣的樣子，一邊示意年輕人不要吵鬧，一邊寬慰陷入死寂的老社員：「不錯的提案啊，我們公司日後也會通過社交軟件對產品進行宣傳吧，不如大家都先熟悉一下使用如何？反正今天也沒有領導在，我們就自己建一個群，而且說好了在群里不聊工作，怎麼樣？」

當然也要在內心說服自己。雖然去年就已決定要和安達保持距離，但交換聯繫方式，怎麼也算是同事間的正常往來吧。

新人們歡呼雀躍起來，反正也沒人是想著為了工作建群的。老社員們也無法反駁，不情不願地拿出了手機。群建好後，無數的好友申請順著群聊發來，黑澤這才反應過來原來這也是他們的目的。只是每個申請都確認完，還是沒見到想見的那個名字，抬頭迅速瞥了一眼，原來安達還在註冊頁面。

終於等到那個名字出現在群聊窗口，黑澤又故作鎮定地等了半個小時，才發去好友申請。暱稱是本名不說，連頭像都還是默認，一個灰撲撲的模糊人影。

雖然不知道安達以後會不會繼續使用這個軟件，但總之，謝謝你們，新人！你們就是Toyokawa未來的希望！

除了這件事，在公司見到這些新面孔，黑澤多少有些惶恐：自己還未擁有前輩的能力，就已經擔上「前輩」的稱呼了，但還是要擺出鎮定的笑臉和歡迎的姿態，解答新人的一切問題。安達更是從未掩飾他的不安，每次聽到「安達前輩」的稱呼，都像一隻受驚的兔子幾乎彈跳起來。好歹也上了這麼多年學，在工作場合聽到一聲「前輩」就這麼緊張嗎？黑澤不解的同時又每次都在心裡發出悲鳴，嗷，可是真的好可愛。

久而久之，黑澤對「安達前輩」這一稱呼比安達本人還要敏感，獲取到這一信號就第一時間鎖定安達，看著他後背僵直，看著他靦腆應答，看著他如釋重負，看著他努力收斂心神，失敗後苦惱地把頭髮撓得更亂。他也好想叫一次試試啊，安達前輩，安達前輩……等等，如果安達叫他前輩也很要命啊，怎麼偏偏兩人就是同期呢……不行，這種想法還是太出格了，說好不要把自己的情緒強加在他身上的。

新人里不乏機靈得有些邪氣的，和他一樣注意到了安達的特別，有事沒事就去招呼一聲，輕佻得像一種撩撥。雖然可以見到更多安達的可愛反應，但黑澤隱隱有些不爽。臭小鬼，討厭得很。

可是笨拙一些的也不見得讓他滿意。黑澤已經不止一次在餐廳見到拉著安達訴苦的新人了，無非是被前輩責罵了、工作做不完了雲雲，安達只是耐心聽著，有時勸慰有時看不過去，就把新人的活也攬來做了。給我自己承受啊！工作不就是這回事嗎！黑澤在心裡忿忿道。雖然他去年也是被安達識破了自己的外強中乾，從他那裡獲得了有過之而無不及的鼓勵，但那，那不一樣對吧。黑澤不想深究到底哪裡不一樣，可能深究了只會懷疑自己，總之這些剛穿上西服的畢業生，怎麼看怎麼討厭。

被各式各樣的新人折磨了一個月後，黑澤有了新發現——不是發現自己第一次學會了嫉妒，他的心思都放在安達身上，甚至無暇剖析自己的情感——安達之所以吸引自己，不是因為安達令他安心地停留在學生時代，不是因為安達是一個象徵純真的符號，只因為他是安達而已。

太好了，原來不是他強行製造了一個名為安達的幻影。安達的溫柔良善並非「年輕」的注腳，而是他安達清所獨有的氣質，想必也會伴隨他一生吧。等到他有了妻子，有了孩子，他們一家人都會散髮出這樣的氣質吧。越發覺得安達是世界的寶藏，越發覺得他不可染指。黑澤只能駐足遠觀，畢竟遠遠看著就足夠美好。最好是再遠一些，遠到自己的私心和卑劣的情緒都無法輻射到安達身上。

\----   
下班時間了。黑澤抬頭瞄一眼熟悉的方向，今天總算沒有不知好歹的新人又找他們的安達前輩幫忙，他難得地可以準時下班。安達收拾好東西，向組長微微一鞠躬，準備離開。黑澤也連忙拎起包，工作早就完成了，自己已經幾個月沒和安達在通勤路上遇見了，今天順道一起下樓也不過分吧。

「安達，你也下班啦。感覺你前一陣都在加班，一課這麼辛苦嗎？」明知故問，語氣盡可能放得輕快，免得讓對方察覺自己一直以來都在窺探。

「是啊，你也辛苦了，」安達抬頭看了一眼電梯停留樓層（難道不想和我多呆嗎？），困惑地偏偏腦袋，「不知道怎麼的，工作總是不能按時做完……效率太低了，嗎？」

「怎麼會。是不是你太照顧新人了啊？」怎麼真的沒有自覺啊，黑澤忍不住出聲提醒。善良也不必做到這種程度吧，總覺得他都生出黑眼圈了。

安達又是皺了皺眉，不知是單純的困惑，還是因為疲憊而無法深入思考。還沒來得及開口說話，電梯門打開，熟悉的身影衝了出來。

黑澤伸手擋了一下即將被撞到的安達，同時打了聲招呼，「桐山前輩？您不是已經下班了嗎，怎麼又回來了？」

「啊，忘帶手機了，上年紀了記性真是不行啊。說起來黑澤，樓下有個大美女好像是在等你，你女朋友嗎？」前輩慌忙之中不忘調侃他兩句，促狹地用手肘撞了撞他。

沒有的事，在安達面前，黑澤本能地想出聲否定，猛然想起自己忘記了什麼，抬手看了眼日期。

幾星期前，黑澤突然收到前女友發來的消息，「最近好嗎？」毫無意義的試探。黑澤沒打算回復，甚至沒有多做思考就拋之腦後。

然而幾天後又陸續發來了更多，「有沒有空見面？」「安心，沒有打算要和你復合。只是最近過得不太順，想找人散散心。」「以朋友的身份。」

看著對方步步退到安全線後，黑澤也不想做刀槍不接的惡人。即便知道對方要談心有遠比自己合適的人選，還是斟酌著回復了，「可以，但我工作比較忙，時間不算充裕。」

幾乎是發出的瞬間就收到了回復，說她某天到他公司樓下等他。這不是連自己在哪工作都打聽好了嗎？黑澤無奈，幾乎是當下就感到後悔，但轉念一想，不妨當作轉移注意力吧，自己一心撲在安達身上，還扯什麼保持距離。見就見一面吧，也沒有什麼損失。

之後自己就完全沒考慮這件事了，現在看了日期才回想起就是今天，突然沒了義正嚴辭反駁的立場，只能不置可否地糊弄兩聲。回應完又趕緊用余光去瞟安達。

安達沒有任何反應，事不關己地走進電梯，還為他抵著門。

沒有任何反應的意思是，沒有應答、沒有表情，自己可能有女友這件事不能在他心中引起任何情緒波動。黑澤知道安達是會把一切心思寫在臉上的人，如果他什麼都讀不到，說明什麼也沒有。不好奇、不在意，完全不予理會。

明明是下班時間，電梯里卻只有他們兩個人。本該是最佳的搭話機會，黑澤卻心如亂麻無從開口，解釋？自己有什麼立場？對方又憑什麼在意？此刻安達只是樂得清靜一般，垂著頭感受自己的疲憊。隨著電梯下行，黑澤的心也不斷下沈和收縮。這也是理所應當的事。大家工作都自顧不暇，除了酒席間故作關切的八卦議論，誰有閒心真的去在意區區一介同事的感情生活呢？

可笑的試探，可笑的心存期望。可這不正是你黑澤優一所計劃的嗎？只有足夠遙遠，只有不見天日，才能永存心中。你得償所願了。

相互沈默無言地走出大樓，久違的夏日悶熱混合著潮氣撲面而來。令人窒息。


	4. 加速

和前女友的見面並不頻繁，有時一週一兩次，有時一月才來發來一次聯絡。對方也正如她所說，只是以朋友的身份和他維持著禮貌的距離，沒有多餘的試探——看來她比自己聰明，黑澤時隔許久想起電梯前的經歷，心裡還是會有些抽痛。自那以後，他再也沒有追隨安達的腳步一起下班。他在害怕，害怕再次見到沒有表情的安達。

幾個月前初次見到佐川的時候，黑澤發覺他連她的樣貌都不太記得了，也想不起之前二人如何相處。但對方的喜好和習慣卻在腦海裡殘留著模糊的印象，於是每次點餐都出於慣性避開她的忌口。

「什麼嘛，還記得啊。」對方卻也沒有高興的樣子，悻悻地撥弄著碗筷。

「佐川最近過得如何？」黑澤沒有接茬，放下了菜單目光卻沒有離開。已經是第三或四次見面了，黑澤還是打定主意只稱呼她的姓氏。

「一切照舊咯。之前說的那個色鬼上司啊——」她停頓一下，不出意外地看到黑澤抬起頭來，「倒是沒什麼動靜了。黑澤支的招還挺管用的。」

「那就好，」黑澤平靜地點點頭，「你不要因為自己是女性又是後輩就膽怯，一定要揭穿他，這種卑劣的人最怕被曝光。」

就是這樣，卑劣的人懼怕心思被人察覺，卑劣又愚不可及的人才會心存僥倖。像他一樣。

「那黑澤你呢？」

「我、我什麼？」本能地一驚，才反應過來對方所指的不是同一件事。

「當然是問你過得如何了，還能有什麼。」習慣了前戀人的冷淡，女人也不計較，「我們也聯繫了幾個月了，黑澤從來都不說你現在過得如何。我已經把上司、工作、朋友都罵遍了，總該輪到你了吧。」

佐川的五官十分精緻，從來只需略施粉黛就引得路人側目。黑澤沒再刻意移開目光，卻感到有些茫然，自己以前喜歡這樣的長相嗎？好像已經是很久遠的事了，遇見那個人之前的人生，好像都已經是很久遠的事了。

與她對話倒依然是很自然，無須多做思考就可以流暢應答，「我沒什麼好說的。沒有色鬼上司，也沒什麼離譜的工作內容。平凡生活。」當初討厭的新人他也不再計較了，色鬼同級倒是有一個，他自己。

佐川拖長了鼻音，意思是看出他在回避，然後頭一次追問，「那同事呢？在意的同事之類的，有嗎？」

黑澤不知如何回答。自然是在意的，甚至早已超過了「在意」的程度，成為某種心魔了。只是從沒有人問他，他也就從沒思考過，自己是否有勇氣承認這件事……也沒想到竟然真的沒有。

「Fine，完全懂了。」女人大度地攤開手作投降狀。

「懂什麼啊？我還什麼都沒說。」黑澤哭笑不得。

「什麼都沒有的話你可是會乾脆否決的。」佐川咧開一個禮貌到虛假的笑容，開始笨拙地模仿黑澤：「沒有啊，我才是希望有一個呢。」仔細一揣摩覺得還是抓住了神韻的，她滿意地點頭，補充說，「雖然就算有，你也大可以這樣否認就是了。」

「都說了我什麼也沒說，不要擅自解讀啊。」氣笑了。他多少有點引以為傲的得體笑容，在她看來就這麼蹩腳滑稽嗎？在那個人看來……也是如此嗎？

「什麼也沒說就更是有唄，而且是超認真的那種。」看他神情放鬆，女人也開心起來，「好事啊黑澤君，帥氣晚熟的男人到了二十多歲才開始品味戀愛的苦澀——啊真好啊，不像我什麼目標都沒有，不然哪輪得到找你啊。」插科打諢兩句，又退回到安全距離。佐川向來是個知趣的女孩子，別人對她好她才敢活潑，別人給她冷眼她就悄悄離開。人生第一次鼓起勇氣就是去追眼前這個男人，第二次則是多年以後，在他的建議下狠狠地罵了騷擾自己的上司。好歹都成功了，還是有點爽的。

「總會有的。」黑澤含糊地說，不知是在回答前半句還是後半句，不知是在回避自己還是鼓勵對方。

「哇，看起來好好吃。還是讓你點餐比較好，我看菜單就要猶豫一個小時。」 佐川迅速轉話題，「對了，今天我陪你逛街吧。上次讓你陪我逛女裝，你看起來像要睡著了，好無聊——」

黑澤本想拒絕，想起去年冬天穿單薄西裝通勤被凍到感冒，覺得還是需要一件厚實的大衣，於是點頭，「好啊，那麻煩你了。」

「其實有沒有我陪著也無所謂啦。」到了商場，佐川不由得看著黑澤的背影自言自語。這個男人就像一塊磁石，導購員爭先恐後地湧上來，個人業績倒是其次，被帥哥吸引的女人本性罷了。這才對吧，佐川想不出何方天仙下凡才能對黑澤視而不見，反而讓黑澤陷入內心的膠著。難道天仙就做得到嗎？啊、說不定是男人呢？哈，這倒是說得通。佐川幾乎被自己的幽默感折服。

人流湧動，黑澤都沒發現佐川已經落在自己身後。他確實不需要導購或者佐川的建議，他知道什麼適合自己，什麼不適合。年少時也偷偷鑽研過一陣時尚雜誌，不久就放棄了，好看與合適從來就不是等同的，而合適重要得多。和人交往本該大同小異，性格沒什麼優劣之分，不合適就只是不合適而已。可是黑澤從沒把「喜歡」放進自己考量的天平里，安達當然哪裡都好，要說「合適」反倒是自己遠遠配不上他。這種形勢下，理智命令他立刻撤退，而他拿著「喜歡」的砝碼舉棋不定，不知該不該放下、不知該放在哪一邊。

黑澤選定了大衣，簡單試穿後就讓店員包起來。算是無用的天賦嗎，他挑衣服從來不會出錯，不知是不是對自己的身體過於熟悉的緣故。如果讓他給安達買衣服，不知道會不會合身。啊，不是說他想要熟悉安達身體的意思。呼，黑澤，你要冷靜。

佐川倚在門框上，分明看到黑澤接過紙袋的時候露出了一抹不易察覺的微笑。她有點摸不著頭腦，這個人什麼時候會為買到新衣服開心了？又不是買給天仙同事。黑澤走到她面前的時候，她立刻掉過頭去，「啊啊，已經完全搞不懂黑澤了。」

黑澤更是一頭霧水，「我又怎麼了嗎？」

「沒什麼，只是感慨而已。」佐川和他並排走著，隔著半截手臂的距離。這是最後一次了，佐川對自己說。

「算了，我以後不會再找你出來了。黑澤變成大人之後實在太無聊了。」快走到車站的時候，佐川終於下定決心。

黑澤委屈，怎麼想也是她太莫名其妙了吧，但也只是點點頭，「這樣啊。」

無趣的男人，佐川嘆了口氣，「唉，再見啦。你也加油啊，天仙同事那裡沒問題的。」揮揮手就走了，什麼臨行擁抱、鞠躬致謝，都是心裡還有眷戀的人做的事。

黑澤倒是鄭重地目送她消失在了站台深處，只是直到回到家中還如墜五里霧中。什麼天仙？

\----   
自那之後黑澤的生活突然安穩下來，總是突然襲擊的消息停歇了，大學的朋友也失去了組織聚會的熱情，黑澤陷入每天獨自上班下班的單調循環，但也沒什麼不滿。工作時仍然時不時地瞟向那個座位，但也能很快將視線收回到面前的屏幕來。還在上一次的打擊里，黑澤不再刻意尋找與安達同行的機會，自那以後兩人真的毫無交集。茶水角、復印機、電梯、餐廳，在這些地方黑澤幾乎與公司的所有員工擦肩而過，卻偏偏不見那個人的身影。

可憐的是這甚至不是因為安達躲著自己。安達沒有任何理由躲著他，是他們本就沒有關係。

唯一可以當作安慰的是黑澤的業績突飛猛進起來，工作以來第一次獨自談下一筆大業務，讓他的柱狀圖驟然升到一個令人驚嘆的高度，一躍成為公司的第二名。更離奇的是，領先於他的前輩突然被調職，黑澤就這麼莫名其妙地在年終成了第一。

年終大會上，黑澤自然拒絕霸佔這不屬於他的殊榮，安心在台下做一個觀眾。但畢竟是名義上的第一名，還是有不少人順著人潮擠過來向自己投以祝賀。裡面自然沒有安達，安達只是在遠處的陰影里站著，表情模糊不清。黑澤突然想起安達的社交軟件頭像，也是這般灰蒙蒙的，無論怎麼魂牽夢縈都不會主動出現在他的世界。他又想，如果自己能真的站上那個並無實際意義的小小領獎台，或許安達就會把目光投向自己了。

他也會為自己高興吧？那個狼狽不堪的男人，托他的福總算有所進步了。自己已經完全脫離學生的身份，因此終於不再質疑自己對安達的感情只是學生時代投下的陰影。他喜歡的是現在的安達，他想要現在的安達注視他，如果可以的話，還想保護現在的安達。至於他無緣參與的過去與未來，他也不會奢望。

啊，毫無交集的日子只持續了半年就忍受不了了。想要他欣賞自己，就算不能進入他的生活，至少想要進入他的視線。

討厭自己一邊下定決心一邊出爾反爾，一邊想要遠離一邊渴望他的關注。黑澤是認真地討厭自己。

可是喜歡你啊。喜歡你啊，安達。

可是第二年也沒有他的新年問候。

\----   
第二年，黑澤的最後一個決定是搬家。倒不是想搬到安達家附近，他還不至於做出這麼變態的事。他選了一家更靠近公司的公寓，也是他第一次靠自己的工資住進高級公寓。離公司又近一些，似乎就離自己的目標更近一些，似乎就離那個人的目光更近一些。

搬家後房間驟然寬敞許多，寬敞到購齊了傢具和裝飾仍顯空曠。少一個安達。黑澤知道自己的想法，他已經懶得自欺欺人了。但就算不再逃避，就算心如明鏡又有什麼用呢？痴人說夢有任何意義嗎？公寓不允許養寵物，不然就可以養一隻小貓或者兔子，小動物圓潤發光的眼睛像他。

黑澤突然回憶起去年買衣服時一閃而過的念頭，適合安達的衣服……似乎是個不錯的主意。安達穿起來會合身的睡衣，安達戴起來好看的圍巾，襯安達膚色的領帶，安達背的包，安達可能喜歡的香味，安達掛在手機上的吊飾——啊，那是什麼吊飾啊，改日調查一下才好——什麼都可以，讓他的身邊有一些安達的痕跡吧。只憑一個遙不可及的目標，實在難以生活啊。新年新氣象，沒有他的生活，何以談「新」呢。

當他真的為腦海裡的安達購置了第一件物品，家裡似乎終於有了點溫馨的氣息。黑澤知道自己走到了危險的邊緣，多踏一步就是名為妄想的深淵。可是妄想就是致幻劑，碰一次就無法抽身，只能任由自己沈迷。於是有了第二件、第三件……像是給拼命工作的自己的小小獎勵，日漸堆積。

罷了，萬丈深淵，下去，也是前程萬里。

整個第三年，黑澤真正和安達交談的次數屈指可數。苦熬到後半，終於在外勤途中遇見。當時安達被路障磕絆一下，黑澤連忙跑過去想扶住他。明明安達只是短暫地失去了平衡，黑澤卻像個過度保護的家長方寸大亂，不過衝到他身邊的時候他早已站穩了。

於是兩人都尷尬，黑澤的手僵硬地伸在空中，一時忘了收回。安達靦腆地拉扯了一下雙肩包的肩帶，訥訥地說，「真不好意思啊，讓黑澤見到我這麼狼狽的樣子。」

「怎麼會，安達可是見過我更加狼狽的樣子。」黑澤笑了，他對「狼狽」這個詞有著近乎本能的反應。那是他記憶的開關，他煎熬的開始。安達表情卻茫然，「啊？黑澤什麼時候狼狽過，永遠都很從容哦。」

他忘記了？他居然忘記了！黑澤正準備收回手又難以置信地僵住了。何止是手，寒意將他的全身都封住了，被安達溫柔托住過的脊背，被他攙扶過的肩膀。及時雨般的解酒藥，月光下的長椅，流淌進他心深處的話語，不過是前年的事情，對黑澤來說還像是昨天，安達卻早就忘記了。

「謝謝你啦黑澤，我以後會多小心的。還像個小孩，真不像樣啊。」安達是真的感到害羞，輕輕去拍黑澤的手。一個輕輕的擊掌，是不曾在意的證明，是忘卻的證明。

「是我太大驚小怪了，老毛病了，可能是性格缺陷吧。」黑澤自嘲地撇了撇嘴角，同時也驚訝於自己竟然還有餘裕開玩笑。成長了啊，黑澤。

安達笑起來，圓圓的眼睛都變彎，似乎不再尷尬了。「一起回公司吧？」

那就更有餘裕一些吧，黑澤溫柔地應答，「走吧，小朋友。」

「不要由你來說啊！！」安達急得跳腳。

今天見到了安達，今天和安達說話了，今天安達拍了拍自己的手。全是值得寫進日程本里反復回味的重要事件。安達磕磕絆絆的身影好可愛，安達的語氣還是那麼禮貌又柔軟，安達的手指在掌心拂過的時候像留下了火焰的印記。回公司的路上安達說中午在客戶公司附近吃到了好吃的大福，下次如果自己路過偷偷給他買吧；安達說組里的新人終於熟悉了所有工作他好開心；安達說雙肩包太孩子氣要不要換手提包呢，認真苦惱的樣子又讓自己心跳加速了。安達說，安達說。

可是安達將他遺忘了。安達將他困於囹圄，將他推入深淵，然後輕鬆地置之腦後了。

原來你不是什麼都看得見、什麼都記得。夕陽將兩人的影子拉長，長得像要延伸到天際。幾乎要恨你了啊，可是又怎麼做得到呢？他完全可以理解，不值得的東西就不會看，不重要的事情就會忘記。那麼如果你會忘記，就讓我來記住一切好了，畢竟關於安達清，他還沒有找到一件不重要的事。

\----   
即便生活如此苦悶，又或許正因為生活如此苦悶，黑澤的業績穩步上升，這一年是當之無愧的第一名。真的成長了不少，他對自己說。

去年認真期待過的領獎台就在面前，黑澤緩緩走上前去接過獎狀。原來不過是這樣一張輕飄飄的紙，突然覺得自己滑稽得像在扮演小學生，但還是要露出欣喜和感激的笑容，深鞠一躬。直到抬頭，視線都固定在中軸線上，沒有勇氣四處尋找。他覺得太累了，沒有勇氣知道安達有沒有在看著自己。這樣至少還能給自己留有最後一點希望，或是妄想，妄想安達不再灰蒙蒙，妄想安達帶著祝福和欣賞的笑容，為自己高興。  
就讓他沈溺在妄想里吧。

來得比以往早一些，但這就是黑澤在毫無意義的第三年末尾所做的最後一個決定：至少這一秒不要去看安達，這樣就不會發現自己的努力並無價值。就不會又一次慘痛地被現實教育：安達並不是什麼都看得到。

也確實是一個正確的決定，第四年年末的黑澤還會感激自己當初的目不斜視。因為這一年的這一刻他沒有忍住。昏暗的觀眾席像藏匿了一個黑洞，他的目光被無形的、無法抵抗的力量吸引過去。名為安達清的黑洞。

啊，如果沒有看就好了，那就不會發現原來安達真的沒有看他，只是扁著嘴，悻悻地把目光偏向一邊。心都在顫抖，但還是順著那道目光看去，是和他同組的年輕女子。是叫藤崎嗎？她和眾人一起鼓著掌，禮貌地看著自己的方向。黑澤一瞬間和藤崎目光交匯，兩人眼中似乎都有羨慕和其他難以道明的情緒流轉。

看了、得知了、不再抱有希望了，也仍然沒有辦法抽身，獨角戲還是進入第五年。多可悲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （萬丈深淵，下去也是前程萬里一句出自木心。）  
> 後半算是過渡章，可能有點無聊，在結尾說聲抱歉。雖然還有五百個苦情段子但我寫著寫著實在不忍心再折磨黑澤了，命運（編劇）為什麼對他這麼殘酷。我要按快進鍵！再一兩章就完結了。快樂得洶湧澎湃的後日談也在寫，到時一起放出。可憐黑澤，媽媽要給你幸福55。


	5. 螺旋

當人消沈到一定地步，任何一絲細微的跡象都會被當成轉機。黑澤覺得自己樂觀得可憐，但那份快樂又切切實實地留在心裡，彷彿只要積累得足夠多，就能牽引著他走進那個人的心裡。

第五年的那一天。  
「黑澤，能麻煩你幫我跑一趟書店的外勤嗎？」同組的桐山前輩坐在辦公椅上向他哧溜溜地滑過來。

黑澤迅速反應過來，「您是指這周和紀伊國屋書店文具櫃台的合作活動嗎？」

「對對，就是那個。不好意思啊，明明是我負責的。」桐山一路滑行到他身邊，才發現輪子發出的巨大響聲已經吸引了全公司的目光，神情有點不好意思起來。

「沒問題的。前輩的腰受傷了對吧？要注意休息啊。」黑澤爽快地答應。向他簡單地詢問了一些事項，就收好東西準備出發，走前不忘把前輩推回座位。哧啦啦的響聲又引來一陣目光。

黑澤走到電梯前，突然被拍了拍肩膀。「黑澤！」

居然是安達，他壓低了聲音，偷偷摸摸的。

「嗯？」黑澤只是投去一個疑問的眼神，心下卻湧起鋪天蓋地的心理活動。什麼，今天是幸運日嗎？安達居然打著紫色的領帶，從沒想過安達居然會適合這種略帶妖艷的顏色！為他純淨的臉平添了一分誘人。怎麼想都不像是他的風格，是買的時候毫無察覺，還是……別人送的？

安達的表情在慌張和羞怯中來回切換，但還是開口，「黑澤如果要去紀伊國屋書店的話，可以幫我買一本書嗎。本來想下班去的，但又怕賣完了……」

「可以啊，書名是……？」安達主動向他發起請求了！突如其來的驚喜讓黑澤突然有種閉上眼感謝上天的衝動。雖然這麼說有點不妥，但是謝謝你和你的腰傷，桐山前輩！

「我發到你的手機上吧。實在不好意思啊，明明你是去工作的……」安達還在介意。

「沒事啦，其實只是去檢查一下書店的宣傳活動有沒有到位而已。」不要這麼有距離感，更多地依靠我吧。

「那可不可以順便拜託黑澤幫我看看，這本書賣得怎麼樣？」安達聲音壓得更低，「不方便也沒關係啦，我只是好奇而……」

「可以哦。」黑澤連忙打斷。為你寫一份這本書的萬字銷售報告都可以，帶你實地考察也可以，把作者請來當品牌代言人也可以努力，收購書店可能稍微有些難啊……安達的第一個請求，安達的第一聲「拜託」。

安達千恩萬謝，恨不能將他抬著送進電梯。等電梯門徐徐掩上，安達的目光彷彿還能穿過門投在自己身上。黑澤重復著握拳又放開的動作，難以放緩心跳的速率。安達如此迫切想要買到的書，是漫畫新刊嗎？印象中他在餐廳里看過，還差點過於入迷忘記了午休結束時間。

灰蒙蒙的頭像第一次在通知欄彈出，黑澤連忙截了張圖。幾乎捨不得點開啊，來自安達的第一條信息。看標題應該是本情感類的文藝小說，原來他喜歡這一類作品嗎，自己對安達仍然不夠瞭解。但是一千多天的糾結與痛苦，似乎他一句話就能瓦解。黑澤知道自己的快樂非常膚淺，無論是一直以來對安達的妄想，還是生活中出現的小小交集。可是膚淺的快樂是多麼純粹啊。

工作很快就完成了，黑澤走到新書專架為安達買書。柘植將人，有些熟悉但又想不起來在哪裡看過的名字，或許是曾見過安達讀他的作品吧。這麼想著，不由得多繞了幾步，把他出的所有書各拿了一本。新出的雜誌也在封面上印著這個作者的名字，也買一本好了。他確實見過安達捧著這一類雜誌看得津津有味，原來是這作者的鐵粉嗎。關於安達，自己好像還有無數的功課要做。

回程的車上，黑澤一目十行地翻著小說。細膩的筆調講述著少女的心事，文中的愛情夢幻得像一層霧。安達期待這樣的愛情嗎。黑澤還發現作者偏愛用小動物作為女主角的比喻，尤其是貓，貓一般輕盈安靜，聰慧到狡黠。黑澤覺得這樣的描述莫名地貼近安達，可是心裡又浮現出藤崎小姐的面孔。安達喜歡這樣的女孩子啊……自己早就知道了，他偷偷窺見又擅自視若珍寶的安達燦爛的笑臉，對象都是藤崎小姐。

黑澤暫時放下書，似乎沒有多少心痛的情緒，早已接受了。如果安達真的開始一段戀情，他不知道自己會不會被擊潰，不過對方如果是藤崎小姐的話，自己也沒什麼好不滿。雖然一定做不到發自內心地祝福，但至少可以認同，或者說認輸吧。畢竟自己也沒什麼可以做的，像現在這樣為妄想中的安達購置物品，以及偷偷摸摸地收集安達的愛好，已經是極限了。既然作為戀愛對象遙不可及的話，就把安達作為一種愛好吧，至少這樣可以把他真的納入自己的生活。對於沒有你的生活，我已經無法忍受了。

回到公司，學著安達偷偷摸摸的樣子將他叫到一邊。在安達期待得閃閃發光的注視下拿出新書，以及那本刊載了作者訪談的雜誌，「安達喜歡這位作家吧？我看到雜誌上也有他，就擅自幫你買了。送給你。」

「謝謝你！黑澤實在是太貼心了！」就算安達會和書中描述的女孩子開始甜蜜的愛情也無所謂，至少這一刻他喜悅的表情完全地屬於自己。這樣就夠。

「結賬的時候看到很多人都捧著這本書，賣得很好哦，安達喜歡的作家。」黑澤補充說。

「哎呀，也不是什麼喜歡的作家啦……」安達害羞地撓撓頭，「其實是我的好友，所以才想關心一下他。」

「如果不是他的話，我應該也看不下這麼少女的小說，總覺得有些不好意思啊。」安達還在喃喃自語，黑澤的心跳又兀自加速起來。所以不是因為期待愛情，不是因為喜歡藤崎小姐。明明這構不成任何進展，現狀沒有任何改變，但還是感受到快樂。膚淺的快樂是多麼純粹啊，黑澤又一次感嘆。

終於察覺到了，自己一直在說謊。不管是說如果是藤崎小姐自己就可以認同，還是安達只是一種「愛好」，抑或自己會滿足於這樣的小小交集，自己所說過的那些「沒關係」，都是謊言。想要更多、想要更多，像是品嘗到誘餌的甘甜不忍離去的昆蟲，想要拋下一切步步走入那個陷阱。既然已經讓我食髓知味，就讓我粉身碎骨吧，安達。

早就不只是情緒了，這份情感不能被任何事撼動或者覆蓋，它已構成我的血肉與神志。更加靠近我吧，哪怕用你的刀將我刺傷，我也只會傾瀉出愛你的血液，它們為你而奔流，為你而燃燒。早就非你不可了，安達。

所謂的神明到底存不存在，為什麼聽不到他日復一日的禱告，既然如此又為什麼在四年前把安達推進自己的生活？或許該努力的是自己，他花了太久確認自己的感情，應該向前踏出那一步了。

\----  
黑澤優一，二十代後半，入社才第六年卻已是當仁不讓的王牌，每年情人節收到的巧克力可以堆成金字塔。

「真的假的啊……我還以為工作之後就可以擺脫情人節的折磨了，所有人都收到一樣的人情巧克力。」早晨一到公司就聽到同事的議論，半真半假的抱怨、嫉妒與調侃交疊。

「那現在你知道了。日本的情人節就是對我們這種沒人氣的男人的羞辱啊……對吧安達？」黑澤原本只想尷尬地笑一笑就走過去，誰知面前的男同事突然扯出一個無法忽視的名字。

本想趁人不注意溜回座位的安達只能畏縮地從黑澤身後的陰影中走出來，表情看起來比黑澤更尷尬。黑澤對他說早上好，他卻迅速地繞過黑澤走到同事身邊，含糊其辭地附和著。同事們的話還是玩笑成分居多，安達的臉上卻不加掩飾地寫著委屈和歆羨。「我也想要巧克力」，黑澤幾乎能讀出來。

幾乎要脫口而出，「我給安達買了巧克力。」但在這麼多同事面前，並不是一個好的時機，黑澤的胸膛只是徒勞地起伏著。想說點什麼，又被同事打斷，「算了，黑澤什麼都不要說。你再說什麼都是對我們進一步的羞辱而已。」嬉笑一陣，大家散去，黑澤注視著安達垂頭喪氣的背影，腦海中翻滾著不同的念頭。

窸窸窣窣的議論聲中突然冒出一句「喜歡」，隨即又悄然落回連綿的語流里。

說鬼使神差也可以，說蓄謀已久也可以，他確實給安達買了巧克力，此刻就在腳邊的包里放著。一邊催眠自己只是給妄想中的安達買的，一邊不放心地買了各種口味。

一整天都在看安達。看安達在同事的調侃中手足無措，看安達在同事轉身後露出落寞的神情，看安達從藤崎小姐那裡收到一個精緻的小盒，然後一天的陰霾一掃而光。一切都與自己無關，他的禮物已經無關緊要了。黑澤痛恨永遠給自己帶來難堪的日本情人節文化，此刻更是如此，為什麼要給這個表露心跡的機會限定性別呢？為什麼自己沒有勇氣打破這一桎梏呢？可如果真的送了出去，想必也會被誤會為調侃甚至更惡劣的憐憫。就算不說這些，來自同性的心意難道不會讓對方覺得惡心嗎？

情人節要結束了，自己還是沒有勇氣、也沒有立場行動。最後還是回到家中，打開那個包裝精美的盒子，把巧克力一顆顆塞進自己的嘴裡。嘗不出味道啊。黑澤不由得想到那個與安達一起喝咖啡的午後，濃縮咖啡掠過舌頭都留下醇美的回味，如今甜膩的巧克力卻苦澀地堆積在喉頭，難以吞咽。並不甜蜜的負擔。這些沒能送出的巧克力，藏在家裡各個角落的想要送給安達的禮物，對他或者對對方，都是負擔。

黑澤感到顛撲不破的日常像密不透風的牆，阻斷了他前進的可能。  
似乎需要一場突如其來的災難將眼前的一切都顛覆，自己才有勇氣說愛他。  
想起太宰治寫，越是膽怯、神經質的人，越是渴盼暴風雨降臨得更猛烈。那麼怯懦又卑劣的黑澤優一希望世界為他掀起暴風雨般的大災難。

來吧，讓東京毀滅，讓日本沈沒，讓末日降臨摧毀全世界，為他換取一個開口的機會吧。讓他不用顧忌自己的冒進是否會讓兩人形同陌路，讓他不用顧忌自己的心意會招致對方的抵觸甚至惡心，讓他剖開心腹坦白這一切，讓安達被他的情感吞沒，沒有逃避的餘地。反正一切都將不復存在，讓他告白，然後覆滅。

如果沒有明天，如果再也沒有未來。  
我這麼愛你。  
\----

又是春天，黑澤在手機上看到學生時代最喜歡的樂隊解散的消息。有種青春畫上句點的感覺，似乎預示自己該重新開始了。二十代已經走到末尾，黑澤時常感受到  
學生時的活力正在一點點離自己遠去，熬夜後艱難跳動的心臟令他無法忽視，宿醉之後的惡心也不再輕易消散。可是心態偏偏還是個中學生，妄想愈演愈烈，一旦見到那個人就像回到十四歲重新經歷青春期。成年人的生活與幼稚的妄想都在走向極端，幾乎要將他撕裂。

所幸家裡有個姐姐，為自己分擔了許多來自家庭的壓力，但每每想到此處又會泛起愧疚的情緒。午後接到姐姐的電話，借抱怨之名旁敲側擊地關心他的生活。在細微的電流聲中，嘆息清晰可聞。

「是嗎，看來兩個黑澤都過得都不順利嘛。」姐姐故作輕鬆的聲音傳過來，「不過你也不用太擔心，我無數次在爸媽面前打包票說，黑澤現在在公司混得風生水起，他們都很放心。」

「辛苦你了，你也要照顧好自己。」黑澤知道自己應該更多地承擔起責任來，或許應該像個合格的成年人一樣成家、生子，過上平淡無聊的生活。可是總有些不甘心，所謂合格的成年人，到底是誰界定的呢。

「開玩笑，你姐姐我可是比你多吃了幾年飯，還輪不到你來擔心！」

「唉，不要放棄掙扎啊，優一。」見沒有回音，姐姐還是嘆了口氣，「你姐姐都被愛情折磨得不成人形了還沒放棄，你那張帥臉和我這麼像，也沒問題的。」

「這完全構不成因果關係吧。」黑澤苦笑。

「少囉嗦。總之再多掙扎一下吧，既然那個人那麼好，就轟轟烈烈地告白，失敗了大不了重新來過，我們都還年輕對吧。」

「好。」掛了電話，黑澤只有一個念頭，眾生皆苦。自己這份幼稚的偏執真的會有好結果嗎，他不敢想。  
\----

他不敢想，可是在大廳又一次看到安達的時候，還是會有多餘的期冀冒出頭來。他已經足夠卑微，把每一次相遇都當作幸運，把他的每一個微笑都當作寶藏，這樣的自己，可以得到你的更多獎賞嗎。

禮貌而得體地和安達互道早安，然後一同走進電梯。如果能單純停留在「他真可愛」的那個下午就好了，就不會有此後的漫長煎熬。

轟轟烈烈的告白嗎，姐姐的聲音又在耳邊回響起來。可是他的情感已經被自己反復描畫疊加至累贅不堪了，早已錯失了向他傾吐心聲的時機，又或許這種時機從未存在。回過神來的時候黑澤已經在這條路上走得太遠，他的情感積累得太深重，現在再開口只會嚇到對方。黑澤第五百次想要放棄，又第五百次覺得，自己或許還能堅持一下。也許明天，甚至今天，轉機就會出現了。無論是災難或是神啓，只要給他一個契機，給他一個接近對方的機會——

如果可以的話，如果可以的話。如果可以的話。

電梯平穩上行，一如他毫無波瀾的二十餘年的人生。

人潮一陣擁擠，人群將他推到了安達身邊。突如其來的靠近讓黑澤亂了陣腳，一時無法收斂心神，只能定定地看著他。

安達一直沈浸在自己的世界里，四處張望又在心裡竊笑著什麼。都寫在臉上了，黑澤簡直想出聲提醒。可下一秒安澤猛地抬起頭來望他，眼中有一絲驚異划過。

一瞬間，或許是七年以來第一次，黑澤突然覺得自己黑澤優一，真正地出現在了安達清的眼中。

黑澤隱隱意識到，一切都將從這一分、這一秒重新開始，全新的什麼要開始了。這是他盼望已久的轉機嗎？

再也抑制不住的愛意和從天而降的魔法終於將他推向了那個人身邊。命運，如果命運真的在工作，它花了七年終於把安達一直裝得滿滿的心開闢出了一個角落，然後蠻橫地把黑澤塞了進去。  
\----

本篇完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是一個合格的作者，強烈的共情讓我不忍心再給黑澤更多的苦難qwq。收在這裡有點尷尬，但接下去的部分就是甜甜的劇和漫畫啦，黑澤的獨角戲終於落幕了。謝謝你讀到這裡！！！


	6. 后日谈

當安達氣喘吁吁地趕來見自己的時候，黑澤的心情不是一句輕飄飄的「欣喜若狂」就能概括的。

雖然安達的告白磕磕絆絆又百轉千回，但黑澤在見到他的那一秒就隱隱有一絲預感。這一次或許是真的，或許不再是妄想，不再是自欺欺人，也不再是自作多情。

於是終於等到那一句「我喜歡你」。

洶湧的情感將他淹沒了，世界都在旋轉。原本想讓自己的情感淹沒對方，到頭來潰不成軍的竟然是自己，果然是自己。原來人在這種狀況下真的是會失去五感，眼前一片漆黑、城市寂靜無聲，只有面前的人能划破七年暗無天日的煎熬，熠熠發光。

  
**「 _熄滅掉我的眼睛，我仍能看見你；猛關上我的耳朵，我仍能聽見你。_ 」**

彷彿地心引力都消失，只有安達是自己的方向。黑澤走向安達，足尖卻感受不到地面的存在，大腦也因為衝擊一片空白。這是真的嗎？不是夢境嗎？語言功能早已不復存在，他甚至無法應答，只能伸手將他抱住。直到真切地感受到對方身體的溫度，黑澤才有了一些實感。你來得太晚了，黑澤幾乎要在心裡哭訴。

太久了，我等了你太久太久，我想要放棄你的次數，比我在你心裡出現過的次數要多得多得多。

**「 _沒有腳足，我仍能走向你。沒有嘴巴，我仍能呼喚你。折斷我雙臂，我就用我的心緊抓住你，就象用手。_ 」**

安達的氣息被他突如其來的擁抱衝撞得停住了一會兒，然後終於緩緩地落在他的頸側。這麼近，這麼熾熱，像是要將他燃盡。

七年，七年的等待，從初出茅廬的大學生到處變不驚的成熟社會人，只有這種快要破胸而出的悸動從未變過。一切都化為狂喜的淚水，世界融化成當下的這個擁抱——當然黑澤個人更希望世界融化成一個吻，但似乎還為時過早。沒關係，七年的單戀培養了他過剩的耐心，既然對方已經回應，自己沒什麼理由不繼續等下去。就算在這之後，要過一年安達才願意牽他的手，過三年才願意吻他，過七年甚至十年才能像黑澤優一喜歡他一樣喜歡黑澤優一，都沒有關係。

因為命運終於向他微笑了。安達清，你就是那個「命運」。黑澤只覺得自己可以與一切和解。那些猶豫、挫敗，那些作繭自縛的折磨，那些夜深人靜時流淌過的淚水，都因為你的微笑而不復存在。

感受到安達的雙手輕輕回抱住他，像是環抱住了自己七年來承受的所有痛苦與虛妄的快樂。黑澤只覺得自己幸福得快要死掉。

曾經以為一句「我喜歡你」微不足道，擁抱也不過是氛圍與形勢逼迫下的舉止，如今它們卻變成自己存活於世的唯一意義。  
生命之光，欲念之火，我的罪惡，我的魂靈……你把心給了我，我再也不會歸還……  
破碎的語句在腦海裡煙花般綻放，黑澤只想將他揉碎了按進胸膛里，想把心臟都綁在他身上，再也不要離開。

「很辛苦吧，喜歡我。」安達的聲音第一次出現在如此靠近的地方，通過共振直接傳達到心裡。

「不辛苦。」黑澤的聲音悶悶的，隱隱帶著水汽。黑澤並沒有說謊的打算，畢竟他承受的一切在此刻都不值一提。可為什麼還是感到委屈，為什麼還是有如此強烈的流淚的衝動，洶湧的情感怎麼都抑制不住。好辛苦啊，好委屈啊，那些痛苦得難以成眠的夜晚，那些被你忘記的我的寶藏。

委屈的小孩此刻感謝上蒼，感謝命運，感謝一切他在絕望中拜託、祈求又埋怨過的神靈。感謝你，安達，感謝你終於看到了我。

「黑澤，很熱欸……」安達軟軟的聲音響起，有幾分撒嬌的意味。

理智重回大腦，黑澤為自己的舉止感到窘迫。連忙松開他，發現他的西裝都被自己粗魯的動作弄皺，臉上立刻燒起來。真不像樣啊，黑澤。

「出差辛苦了吧……我們先去，吃點什麼？」安達也不好意思看他的眼睛，只是盯著地面小聲提議，卻又立刻被打斷，「嗚啊，黑、黑澤？」

「再抱一會兒……」黑澤還是決定把理智拋置身後，又把他拉進懷裡。所謂成年人的冷靜與克制此刻都是虛假的，只有懷抱中的人是真實的。

「可以哦，再抱多久都可以。」安達也攀住他的脖頸，輕輕地閉上眼睛。

**「 _停住我的心，我的腦就跳動。你再把火焰擲進我腦里，我就在血液上攜載你。_ 」**

如果沒有明天，如果再也沒有未來。  
我這麼愛你。我這麼愛你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引號內詩句來自里爾克，其餘兩句來自納博科夫和莎士比亞的Sonnet22。  
> 再次感謝你的閱讀。


End file.
